Short-lived Love
by MangletheFoxy
Summary: This is Farley x Shade. No Lemons, just my take on their short romance. I may accidentally spoil some things so do not read until you've read all that's available at the moment in the real series. I will attempt to make it as accurate as possible but do not go out pointing every mistake out, that ruins the story for everyone. Enjoy! Shade X Farley
1. Pilot

**Long time no see, huh? I don't exactly have time to write fanfics anymore. :/ I have recently gotten into a book series though! It's called the Red Queen series. I 6/5 star recommend it, the series is heart-wrenching and amazing! I have read all three released books so far, Red Queen, Glass Sword(my favorite), and King's Cage. Victoria Aveyard is an amazing and new author so you all should go check out these books! They are not exactly easy reads though so I would recommend reading if you are 16+ due to some of the content and language used in the book.** ** _They are not grotesquely foul._** **They simply have small parts that can be assumed to lead on to mature scenes and slight cussing. Anyway, I wanted to know more about the whole Shade x Farley deal so I lead my imagination to the dark corner of fanfiction and here you guys have it, my pilot! Let's get started...**

 **PS - I'm gonna do quotes of the story because this is a really powerful book!**

 _"Strange, my enemies know me best, and my family doesn't know me at all." -_ Mare Barrow; Glass Sword

The dank corridor echoes my steps like a ghost haunting my every move. _Those ghosts will have to be quicker than that._ Using all focus I can muster up, I attempt to submerge my senses to that surrounding crush my bones ache for so often. Too bad I cannot control it yet, it could be of such use to the dawn. A bead of sweat splatters to the ground making me suddenly aware of just how different my surroundings are. It was sudden, at first I did not realize what had occurred but when the phantoms of noise had disappeared, I realized that my shoes were suddenly gone and my toes were being cradled by a worn grey carpet. I stood there, processing the situation until I felt my chest flush and my stomach drop. _I was naked._ A woman around 17 awaited in front of me. Nearly as fast as my ability my hands shot down to maintain my privacy but it was too late. The girl laughed hysterically. Her blonde locks bounced around the shaved side of her head which slightly covered a terrible scar. She was bold and I liked it.

"So you're that special experiment the chatter is all about, eh?" Her heavy Lakelander accent surprised me. I was raised to hate Lakelanders, taught to fight them yet here I was, so vulnerable in front of one smiling and laughing. Oh yeah, blushing too. She reached over subtly and tossed a plain white towel that the Guard issued the barracks. This isn't the barracks though, it is slightly nicer. It's private and foreign to me and my explorations. _Thief._ Just like my sister. I wrapped the towel around my waist, the girl's eyes lingered for a moment, but quickly jumped to my face.

"I am indeed that, 'special experiment'," I emphasized with air quotes, "Most call me Shade though." The girl snickers, allowing me a tiny smirk in this unfortunate situation.

"Captain Farley." She says so casually. You could tell she was proud by the sheen behind her eyes, yet she seemed to have too much pride to allow herself to brag. We shook hands quickly due to the gradual slipping of my towel. "I cou-" Farley started. Someone opening the door interrupted her. It was a gruff man, small though. His eyes widened at the sight of Farley standing so comfortably with a naked man. Rosy tints rose to all of our cheeks except for Farley. _Keepin' it professional._

"The Colonel has a new assignment for you." The boy mutters, never making eye contact. Farley nods and with the wave of her hand, she sends him running. A small grin comes across her face, showing that she knew exactly what I knew. We looked into each others eyes for a brief moment before laughing hard enough to cry. Farley's blonde hair shifted revealing the rest of the white streak across her cheek. She didn't see me gawking, instead she stared at the floor with a big grin letting her mind wander back to the task at hand. She looked at me, thinking for a moment before opening her mouth to speak once more.

"As I was saying, I could send someone to get you clothes and..." her voice trails off. "Find your clothes?" she asks. I nod and roll my eyes at the small bit of laughter I knew would erupt from her. "You're lucky you appeared here at least, could've been worse, eh?" she pointed out with a playful elbow nudge. I opened my mouth to speak but she put one finger in the air. Then, she leaned over and spoke into a small metal area of the wall that lit up after she began to speak to it. When she finished she stared with open ears.

"Could you point me to the observation room?" I ask, trying to show that I do not want to go so soon. Her eyes flash with pity and she flattens her lips into a straight line.

"Just take a left when you walk out and take a right after you pass the training rooms. Got it?" She questions. I nod and reach for the door knob. She beats me to it and holds the door for me. "I thought you were supposed to be faster than me, lighting legs." She grins mischievously and motions for me to leave.

"See ya' around, captain." I yell back. She gives a simple nod and wave before shutting her door and retreating back to the small room she calls her own.

Once reaching the Observation room, a young girl hands me a pile of Guard issued clothes. This time, they're not as loose. The usual man strolls in, taking a seat in the opposite room as usual. Every day they encourage me to teleport like one would encourage a baby to walk. Their lack of understanding is frustrating and often proves no progress.

At the end of the day, I return to my bunk in the barracks. A stack of clothes reside in the indentation of my bed. I set them aside, making room for my noodle-like legs to sprawl out uncomfortably. Once I am relaxed, I open my eyes and stare up to find a note taped above my head. It's a mediocre illustration of me standing in a towel, cheeks tomato red. The bottom of the paper reads, "ϟ 웃 ツ". I smile just enough to keep my teeth covered but my dimples visible. I fall asleep quicker than usual, dreaming of Farley and Mare, confusing them often in my groggy state though. _What a bunch of stubborn women._

 **Okay guys, that was the pilot! I am not sure if I will continue this so please let me know if you like it or not! I may start switching POVs too, as soon as the next episode but maybe I won't. If you haven't read the whole series, I would not recommend reading this! I may accidentally spoil a few things. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Trust Issues

**Okay, I've decided what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna write five episodes, if I get positive feedback, I'll keep going. If I get negative feedback, I'll stop. If I get little - no feedback, I'll decide based on my own opinion so be sure to review and tell me what you think! Also, I** ** _am_** **gonna switch POVs. The pilot was in Shade's POV and this one will be in Farley's. I'll be sure to specify so there is no confusion. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and sorry to my FNAF fans but I will be switching to a Red Queen writer. My unfinished stories will unfortunately remain that way. :(**

 **FARLEY'S POV**

 _"The only bond in this world is blood; the only promise is family." -_ Evangeline Samos; King's Cage

The clock ticks above marking every dragging second to pass. I tap my fingers to my knee. All of them are crooked from a few of my undercover mishaps, bending and arching whichever way they please.

After what seems like hours, the door is gently opened by the doctor, quickly followed by the Colonel who's eyes shoot daggers at me from across the room. I stand up and cross my arms over my chest. My father may understand that I was right but never would he ever accept it.

"Well young lady, you're all clear." The doctor exclaims in an obnoxiously soothing tone. "It would seem that you were in fact telling the truth when you told your da - I mean the Colonel that you were not messing around last night." My father's eyes flash with regret for such a brief moment, I question my own judgment. He catches my eye, flushing red with both frustration and embarrassment. He turns on his heels suddenly, shutting the door behind him before I can protest. The doctor drops the act and mumbles an apology under his breathe. _I don't need your pity._

I walk heavy into the hallway making sure the small stomps are heard by the pathetic red version of a doctor. The hall traffic is light, as usual. Only know what you need. Only do what you must. A messenger whizzes past me, a small girl with red hair. I don't recognize her, but a twinge of pity washes through me. She must be only eight. I started earlier, at the mere age of six, fetching items, transporting reports. I did all I could to help. I wanted to know everything, trying to decode the report on my way. If only I understood the importance of trust here in the Scarlet Guard. When I was thirteen, that was how I found out my mother and sister had passed.

After roaming for nearly an hour, I found myself peeking into the observation room. The man, Shade stood in the center. On the other side of the tinted glass was a man wearing old spectacles. "Focus on this stool," the man announced through a crummy speaker. "You can do this." Boredom and frustration washed over his face. He then stared off, concentrating very hard, or hardly. It was difficult to say. His eye suddenly widens at the sight of me and I find him at the door. He looks around for a moment and grabs the door knob.

"I am quicker than you, captain." he states with a playful grin. I laugh at the obscene humor. The man observing him bursts out of the room previously used for interrogating victims of our war, silver and red alike.

"Under what circumstances were you sent to disrupt our progress?" the man nearly shouts. I am taken aback by the abrupt reprimand. Most are careful when they speak to me, considering my father is the colonel. This man clearly understands that my father's opinions would match his, giving him the upper hand.

"Sorry sir, Colonel told me to check on him, observe your strategy of teaching." I reply, the lie pouring out of me like lava. "How much progress have you made, may I ask?" I ask making each word sharp enough to sting.

"Enough," He replies. "The boy is doing fine." Shade gives me a look of despair, confirming my strong suspicions. I narrow my eyes and nod, showing clearly that I do not trust a word out of his mouth. The man goes to speak but decides against it, likely for the better. "Out now, we have work to do." He scolds, not expecting me to respond.

"Actually, I think I'll stay, to get an accurate understanding." I respond, putting as much pep into my voice as I can muster. Shade brings his hand to his mouth to cover a laugh while the observer simply glares at him. He shoots a look at me and returns to my post. I follow, sitting on the stool in the corner.

The rest of the day I spend watching him whiz from room to room. He didn't disappear from the rooms, which I assume is progress. The observer yawns and calls it a day. Shade and I leave together, cracking jokes along the way. I sneak us onto the longer route. I can tell he notices by the slight smirk that crawls across his lips but he doesn't say a word. When we reach my room, he leans in to hug me. I wrap my arms around him and peck him on the cheek without thinking. I suddenly flush, embarrassed that I did that. I was never one to show affection or be very girly, yet somehow he made me want to do both. Confused, I entered my room and curled up into my cot. I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of crinkling under my head. I pull the string on my lamp, illuminating the room with a yellow tint. I lift my head, squinting against the harsh light. I pull a small piece of paper from the inside of my pillow case. In front of me was a stick figure with wavy hair on one side and a poorly drawn scar on the side of its face. I grin, seeing the little words in the corner. I can't read, but I assume it says something along the lines of, 'To Farley', or 'From Lighting Legs'. I feel a pit in my stomach in the best way possible. I stow the paper away in a drawer of my makeshift kitchen. I don't sleep for a while, fantasizing of love in the bitter war. I know it's childish and weak yet I can't help but give in to the temptation of pondering what could be.

 **Okay so that was episode two. I honestly spent an hour on this so I could procrastinate studying for an Algebra test. Please kill me.(Figuratively) Anyway, let me know what you thought! I want some feed back and any requests for the next story about red queen. I hope you enjoyed, thank you! ;)**


End file.
